Sumiso por Ti
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy no es nada como su padre eso era seguro. Su primer enamoramiento a la tierna edad de trece años fue el conocido Harry Potter. Conocido más que nada por ser el padre de su mejor amigo ¿El problema? Que ese enamoramiento nunca pasó... y que nunca se diga que un Malfoy no obtiene lo que quiere... A pesar de todo. LEER ADVERTENCIAS DENTRO. SLASH. MA. EWE. DOMHarry.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de JK Rowling y la historia es de mi autoría.****  
**

* * *

**RATED**: MA  
**PAREJA**: HARRY POTTER/SCORPIUS MALFOY... menciones leves de Harry/otros.  
**ADVERTENCIAS**: Algo de lenguaje adulto, **SLASH **-ES DECIR RELACIÓN HOMBRE/HOMBRE-. Escenas de sexo **explícito**. Mención leve de ingesta de sustancias (en este cap). Relación con gran diferencia de edad. Relación Dom/sub en su mayor parte. Mención de poses, juguetes, reglas y castigos acorde al estilo BDSM. Y, creo que eso cubre todo así que, si hay algo de todo esto que **NO** te guste quedas advertido.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

Entrando con algo de cautela pero sin demostrar un ápice de su ansiedad, en una de las discos más reconocidas y exclusivas -según sus fuentes- discos gays del Londres muggle que parece salida de uno de sus mejores sueños húmedos, se encuentra aquel joven de delicadas y casi andróginas facciones debido a su espectacular belleza, pero que cuando lo conocías comenzabas a darte cuenta de que esa belleza era solo una burda trampa mortal para el temperamento que el dueño se cargaba; Scorpius Malfoy con sus recientemente diecisiete años cumplidos y haciendo gala de todo su esplendor de hermosura y juventud. Explorando su nueva y completa libertad porque, sí, él era un adulto legal ahora, alguien independiente... aún cuando hacía ya dos años que lo era. Dos años desde que Draco Malfoy le había desheredado tras enterarse su preferencia por el sexo masculino al encontrarlo hablando de ello con su amigo. Realmente fue pura suerte el haber logrado gracias a su madre y abuela el mantener por lo menos su apellido. No porque le agradara demasiado teniendo en cuenta su historia, pero era suyo y él amaba su nombre.

Fue difícil caer en la cuenta de que ya no había una fortuna tras sus caprichos, pero logró adecuarse bastante bien. La escuela ya había sido pagada por completo y vivía allí diez de doce meses. Las vacaciones no fueron problema porque terminó quedándose con los Potter debido a que su mejor amigo era de hecho, Albus Potter; e incluso se quedó una semana solo con Harry cuando los chicos fueron de visita a lo de su madre a pesar de haber insistido en quedarse en el Caldero Chorreante o una posada.

Sin embargo este año se las arregló mejor. Había logrado invertir bien gran parte de la cámara que había heredado de parte de su madre y había terminado comprando y arreglando un piso cerca del callejón Diagon mientras estaba en Hogwarts terminando su séptimo año. Así, al salir, fue como el año anterior de visita a lo de su amigo pero luego se fue a comenzar a vivir su nueva vida a su propio departamento.

Fue extraño al principio y tuvo que aprender las cosas más básicas para vivir medianamente en orden, pero valió la pena.

Ahora él se estaba adentrando a investigar y aceptar ese lado de su vida que hasta el momento había decidido obviar... y era toda una nueva presa para aquel lugar siempre ansioso de nuevas caras y carnes frescas. O eso pensaban la gran mayoría de los hombres allí.

Muy pronto, aquel lugar anodino y sugerente envolvió al joven en la bruma de primarias necesidades, por lo que, obviando por completo toda sugerencia y mirada lasciva, él se concentra en mirar a la muchedumbre que bailaba sensual por la pista hasta que ve algo que hace que su boca se seque, su lengua se trabe y sus ojos se amplíen casi hasta el dolor.

Allí, como quien pertenece al lugar como nadie y bailando como nunca le había creído capaz por entre dos lidos chicos que no podían ser mucho mayores que él. Allí, se encontraba ahora Harry Potter. EL Harry Potter. La leyenda. El Salvador...

... Y el jodido padre de su mejor amigo Al.

El gran Harry Potter. Su amor frustrado desde hacía demasiados años.

Le había comenzado a gustar alrededor de sus trece años, solo un enamoramiento juvenil, pensó entonces cuando, tras pasar una temporada en su casa luego del divorcio de sus padres, le encontró sin querer jalándosela en la ducha mientras tomaba un baño y, después de quedarse todo un verano en su casa... digamos que el adolescente nunca había estado tan cachondo en su corta y hormonal vida.

Su primer flechazo... y primer indicador sobre sus pequeños gustos.

Y ahora estaba allí, justo frente a él.

Demasiado tentador como para dejarlo pasar...

.

Habían pasado apenas unos seis meses cuando se enteró de que Ginny había quedado embarazada.

La gran boda soñada pasó a ser más tema de tapadera para el desliz que el tan esperado evento social del siglo y terminó siendo apenas una más con una gran camada de pelirrojos muy cabreados.

Nunca sabrían que su pequeña hermanita tuvo mucho más que ver de lo habitual para que ello ocurriera.

A los veinte años, el pequeño James -su pequeño primogénito-, estaba por cumplir su primer año de vida y justo después llegaba al mundo se pequeño hermano Albus. Esta vez la simple naturaleza había hecho lo suyo y ninguno ya se quejó del resultado. Al menos no en voz alta...

¿Idílico? No, no realmente. Pero Harry nunca se quejaba. Tener una gran familia siempre había sido su sueño más deseado y, si así se había dado, así sea.

Por todo un año el divorcio del salvador con la pequeña intrépida pelirroja fue la mayor comidilla de toda la comunidad mágica.

Terminaron de arreglo común se dijo. Por parte del moreno así fue al menos. Lo cierto es que Ginny le había hex un par de veces antes, justo luego de encontrárselo follándose a un compañero auror por pura y mera casualidad a la hora del almuerzo.

Tras todo el fiasco de la representación de la eterna familia feliz Harry finalmente aceptó que él era más bien bisexual que un completo hetero y no tuvo problemas con ello. Tiempo después aceptó que la verdad era que le atraían mucho más las varitas que los calderos y terminó convirtiéndose en un putañero de primera.

Después de haber probado a gusto y disgusto de una tremenda variedad él cayó en la cuenta de porqué su relación falló. Lo que la pelirroja tenía de fuego en la vida, le faltó en la cama con él. Siempre faltó ese 'algo' y terminó por volverse demasiado pronto en algo rutinario. Luego ella comenzó a alejarse alegando a los niños. Excusa tonta porque Harry tenía todo tipo de hechizos sobre ellos.

No, no fue solo culpa de ella y el moreno lo sabía, pero sí el comenzar alejarlo como si él le molestara. Como si lo culpara de encontrarse con apenas veinte años ya con dos hijos a cuestas. Y lo cierto era que así era. Esa no era la vida glamorosa y social que ella había soñado tener junto al puto héroe. Ella no había soñado con terminar teniendo una vida igual a la de su madre con solo cargando niños y solo quedándose en casa a que su marido regresara de trabajar.

Tarde se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho todo mal. Si en verdad hubiera querido ella hubiera logrado hacer que el moreno le esperara mientras perseguía su sueño de jugar como profesional. Si en verdad hubiera querido hubiera hablado con el moreno para irse a vivir juntos y finalmente poder alejarse de esa casa que odiaba a pesar de los gritos de su madre y padre. Demasiado tarde... y el odio irracional contra su ahora esposo fue algo que no pudo ni quiso controlar.

Ajeno a todos los tejemanejes de su ahora, EX-esposa, el joven apuesto de veintiséis años, héroe consagrado del mundo mágico, terminó por follarse prácticamente todo lo que se moviera y de las formas más variadas y diversas siempre y cuando no estuviera trabajando (lección que aprendió luego del escándalo de con su ahora ex) o, cuidando de sus hijos, como todo buen padre.

A pesar de su nuevo estilo y preferencia de vida, no cabía duda de que él era un gran padre y eso nadie podía negarlo.

Sin embargo, todo cambió aquella noche...

.

Estaba bebido y, porqué negarlo, también un poco colocado. Había tenido turno doble antes de salir debido a que hacía unos días había habido un caso donde varios aurores terminaron heridos y ahora andaban cortos de personal. De todas formas y a pesar del cansancio él había decidido salir, necesitaba relajarse después de finalmente haber logrado concluir aquel maldito caso, por lo que, en lugar de dormir unas veinte horas seguidas -debido a que al día siguiente tenía libre-, como sabía debiera hacer, él solo se limitó a ir a su casa, pegarse una muy necesitada ducha, cambiar su ropa y tomar una de esas fantásticas pociones de pimienta que despertarían hasta a la bella durmiente más una de esas ricas pastillitas de éxtasis que usaba de vez en cuando cuando salía de copas y folladas. Pequeños gustos que se daba cuando iba por una noche de polvo mientras se fumaba un cigarrito de esa buena mezcla de hierba y éxtasis bien molida como para poder aguantar un poco más. No había nadie que le dijera algo ya. Era adulto y tenía el suficiente control de saber cuando parar.

Esa noche, Harry se hallaba más que deseoso de poder encontrar un lindo y tierno culito prieto con el que jugar y al cual penetrar y profanar; sin embargo, él vio su noche truncada cuando apenas a unos escasos metros de él vio balancearse ladinamente al culo más precioso que jamás hubiera creído ver allí... y que no creyó nunca ver puesto que ese trasero hermoso le era más que bien conocido. Un culo con un precio muy alto así lo quisiera como si no.

Era una verdadera lástima que conociera tan malditamente bien a su pequeño dueño ya que, los pocos y casi escasos escrúpulos que aún tenía, desfilaron en alto y alza frente a él

¡Maldito fuera aquel niñato del demonio por estar tan jodidamente bueno! -pensó presa de una gran, gran frustración.

Por un segundo incluso pensó en ir a otro sitio y alejarse por completo de tan tremenda tentación servida. Había muchísimos más locales cerca y lejos de allí donde incluso ya era conocido... pero recordó justo a tiempo que había quedado ya allí para encontrarse con...

—Hola señor Potter —dijo desde su derecha aquella voz que aún a pesar del alto ruido sonaba sugerente y ronroneante.

'¿Cómo demonios había llegado allí tan rápido?' -pensó automáticamente Harry. Fastidiado como nunca por haberse permitido bajar la guardia justo en esos momentos y verse así ahora atrapado por aquel tan sexy mocoso... y joven, muy, muy joven se recordó, fuerte.

—¿Qué hay Scorpius? ¿Disfrutando la noche? —gritó preguntando por sobre la música. Era una discoteca después de todo.

—Todo bien, señor —ronroneó nuevamente el joven que, aprovechando el ruido se acercó a su oído, como e buen Slytherin que era, para así comenzar con la ardua tarea de seducción que decidió ni bien le vio allí. Una mucho mejor opción que el gritar y mantener la distancia como había hecho el otro.

—Err... bueno, bien por ti. Me alegro. Si me disculpas iré a... Espera, ¿acaso está Al contigo? —preguntó el moreno de pronto cayendo en la cuenta de que en realidad el chico ante él y su hijo parecían no separarse nunca. Lo dicho, esta sexy serpiente lograba bloquearle el 90% de los pensamientos coherentes... O quizás fuera menos y el resto se debiera al alcohol ya ingerido... y a las tan ricas pastillitas. No que importara para el caso. Sin embargo, una cosa era definitiva. Él NO haría nada, absolutamente nada si cualquiera de sus hijos se encontraba allí.

No, no es que fuera mojigato ni nada de eso. Ni de lejos la verdad sea dicha. Sus hijos, ambos de hecho, y en realidad para este punto la mayor parte de la sociedad mágica en general, sabían muy bien de qué iba su vida ahora. Los malditos reporteros le habían seguido durante meses y meses cuando una de sus varias conquistas de turno le fue con el cuento de él en esos tugurios por el mero despecho de no haber -como tantos otros y otras-, podido conseguir algo más que un par de noches con él. Iluso.

De todas maneras, el que lo supieran y el que lo vieran en ese plan eran dos cosas completamente diferentes. Él de ninguna maldita manera iba a andar filtreando y manoseándose con cualquiera, tipo o tipa, cuando su hijo pudiera estar viendo todo el jodido show. No, no valía la pena.

También le hacía preguntarse si su hijo solía ir con frecuencia a 'este' tipo de lugares. No que tuviera nada en contra si así fuera pero más le valía agregar a la lista de cosas por hacer el tener una charla y poner cierto código con él para no cruzarse. Nada del otro mundo. Pero, volviendo al tema presente, él solo esperó y miró con atención cada gesto de aquel rubio de ensueño para detectar cualquier mentira u omisión. Él era un auror desde hacía ya veinte años y jefe de aurores desde hacía más de diez después de todo.

—Por supuesto que no, señor Potter. Creí que sabía que hoy se quedaba en lo de la señora Weasley.

Ginny. Ella había elegido volver a tomar su apellido de soltera después del divorcio. Era de esperar. No solo era su ex sino que también se había sentido herida y humillada. Él sabía eso pero, eran chicos; bien podrían salir y cubrirse entre ellos dando alguna otra excusa.

—No. Estoy aquí solo, Harry... por si te interesa saber —respondió el jodido mocoso ladino sin dejar el puto ronroneo y encima diciendo su nombre así de, sugerente e, incitador.

¡Joder!

¡Él no era de piedra después de todo!, y, sí, sus sentidos medio nublados no le estaban ayudando. Para nada.

Miró. Tragó saliva.

... Y volvió a mirar.

Él estaba tan jodido...


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de JK Rowling y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

'¿Qué demonios tenían todos los malditos Malfoys en sus genes como para andar jodiéndole la vida de esa manera?', pensó cabreado el moreno mirando a ese pequeño pecado andante ante él.

Primero, Malfoy padre queriendo matarlo insistentemente durante AÑOS. Segundo, Malfoy hijo -la verdad a veces hasta con bastante éxito-, toda su ya de por sí muy jodida adolescencia; y ahora, por último -o al menos esperaba lo fuera-, pero no menos importante, el Malfoy junior (no quería ni pensar en decirle nieto o algo similar. Lo hacía sentirse demasiado viejo por alguna extraña razón que no se molestaría en averiguar. Nunca). El chico parecía estar justo detrás de él, siempre. Sea donde fuere. Incitándolo. Tentándolo. Logrando casi sin esfuerzo metérsele bajo la piel de una manera que podía recordar nadie le había hecho sentir.

Inquieto por tales pensamientos optó en cambio por la reacción segura. Le apartó para hacer su camino. Tenía que huir de aquella absurda cercanía que tanto le provocaba aquel maldito mocoso ladino antes de que pudiera romper con amargo gusto más de la mitad de sus propias reglas. Reglas que le habían acompañado, guiado y ayudado fielmente desde el momento en el que decidió meterse más de lleno en aquel tan particular estilo de vida que ahora llevaba y que, por suerte, tan bien le había hecho.

—Bien. Te dejo entonces, chico —le dijo acentuando aquella última palabra de manera inconsciente pero que a la vez servía para recordarles a ambos que eso era lo que el rubio de cara demoníacamente angelical era en verdad. Tan solo un chico de la misma jodida edad que su propio hijo menor. Un chico de prácticamente la mitad de su edad y con mucho menos vivido aún. La mitad de su vida. Y aún mucho menos de su experiencia.

Logró alejarse relativamente fácil... y el hecho de que aquello le supiera y dejara un regusto amargo en la boca no significaba absolutamente nada. Nada de nada -se dijo con terquedad imposible-. Y por ese 'nada' fue que se dedicó con esfuerzo a bailar y a atraer cuanta mirada pudiera. Buscando aquel que le provocara 'algo' con tal de desfogar su placer. De ejercer su dominio. Al menos eso fue lo que se dijo y repitió, hasta que lo vio.

Acompañado.

Un tipo le acompañaba. Hacia la zona roja.

La verdad era que en ese momento no supo qué fue lo que le molestó más. Si el simple hecho de verlos. El que el mocoso pareciera ir de lo más interesado... o si de la extraña casualidad de que el dichoso acompañante pareciera tener no solo la misma o aproximada edad que él sino además una cierta, semejanza, corporal. Pelo negro, aunque más corto; estatura similar... Tampoco era como si importara mucho puesto que al final fueron las tres cosas juntas las que casi hacen que se le salte una vena justo en el medio de la jodida frente del puro coraje que sintió invadirle. Tanto así que, sin pararse a pensar, él tomó del antebrazo a aquel chico con el cual había estado bailando desde que éste había llegado para enfilar hacia allí. Ni siquiera le preguntó a su acompañante, acompañante al cual había 'perseguido' por las últimas dos veces que había estado allí y que ahora le traía sin cuidado alguno enfadar o no. Realmente no debiera estar yendo tras el mocoso, se decía aún sin parar y, de todas formas pudo registrar que el joven que su mano apresaba lucía más que conforme con el trato y su próximo destino así que bien pensó que podría matar dos pájaros de un mismo tiro -como solía decir el refrán.

El joven hombre que su mano apresaba le seguía confiado, obviamente tentado. Un hermoso joven de lo que parecían ser unos veinticinco años con un cuerpo de infarto y un cabello rubio sucio que lucía sexymente despeinado. Pelo de follado como quien diría. Un cuerpo que se le plantó bien por delante sin dejarle avanzar o mirar más en cuanto terminaron de entrar a aquel más que conocido rincón del lugar.

Perfecto.

Con lo que no contó era con que el chiquillo le abordara de manera un tanto indómita apenas llegó a arrinconarlo contra una firme pared a su espalda.

Sus instintos le golpearon antes de que pudiera pensar conscientemente en como reaccionar ya que eso era algo que en su nueva naturaleza ya hace tiempo asumida no era algo que dejaría pasar así nomás.

El pequeño problema de cabellos platinos se replegó un poco más atrás en su azorada y ahora caliente mente. Luego... -se dijo impaciente por demostrar una lección.

Tomando al chico -que si mal no recordaba le había dicho que le llame Nath- bruscamente por el cuello le hizo girar y retroceder hasta estamparlo contra una nueva pared un poco más adentro del lugar. Si el chico quería ahora hablar o algo... ya era tarde.

Él no solía ser una pareja 'ruda', pero sí era una MUY dominante. Lo quisiera o no. Y Nath acababa de darse perfecta cuenta de ello.

Algunos cuantos gruñidos, empujones y apretones después, él simplemente disfrutó de lo naturalmente sumiso que termino siendo su hermoso acompañante. Definitivamente la caza de esos días había valido la pena. Mucho, de hecho.

Completamente a gusto, Harry se hallaba marcando firmemente un ritmo lento y perfecto de una rica mamada... y disfrutando como nunca de las muy amplificadas sensaciones que esa noche parecían estarle al límite en cada acción. Los gemidos y ronroneos que la deliciosa y talentosa boca del chico arrodillado frente a él eran solo un aliciente más para mantenerlo justo en el borde. El placer de la dominación y...

La boca tan rica y caliente de pronto se esfumó abandonando de golpe su delicada y necesitada carne.

'¿Qué demonios?'

Abriendo sus ojos para ver que carajos había ocurrido y ya pensando en un buen desquite si se trataba solo de una burla del chico, él se encontró terminando por ampliarlos casi cómicamente.

El maldito mocoso de perfil justo frente a él... viendo de manera petulantemente sonriente hacia ¿Math? ¿Nath? Sí, ése, quién ahora miraba evidentemente sorprendido hacia arriba con su boca aún mostrando la evidencia de lo hecho recién a él y con sus rodillas aún pegadas firmes en el suelo.

—Pero qué rayos... ¿qué carajos te pasa estúpido?

—Vete.

—¿Qué, qué? ¿Pero quién demonios te crees que eres niñato de... ?

—Largo. Levanta tu puto culo del piso y lárgate antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que me queda y te haga de manera gratuita una hermosa remodelación facial. Ahora —exigió cuando vio al chico boquear y no hacer nada más. No dándole a Harry ni el más mínimo atisbo de atención hasta el momento.

Y él, Harry, se encontró con que no podía hacer nada más que mirar lo que sea fuera a suceder. Pelea de gatos, como se solía decir... realmente no sabía si reír o gruñir. Quizás ambas. Su pene aún enhiesto, palpitaba dolorosamente de la más pura necesidad. Erguido y duro hasta el máximo y aún al aire mientras la pelea de 'gatos' más absurda tenía lugar.

El chico de la mamada -por que realmente ahora Harry no estaba para recordar nombres ya-, miró ansioso hacia ambos lados, esperando quizás encontrar su apoyo o algo siquiera, pero de parte del moreno no hubo nada y tampoco de parte de ninguno de los curiosos que habían parado sus actividades similares solo para curiosear por lo que, juntando la poca dignidad que le quedaba tras el pequeño show, se levantó e irguió antes de mirarlos a ambos y soltar un escueto y seco; 'Que les den'... sobre todo mirándolo con énfasis a Scorpius quien le miraba bastante presumido cabe añadir.

—Gracias... eso espero —le respondió éste obsequiándoles a todos una breve vista de su preciosa sonrisa ladeada.

El chico de la mamada finalmente se fue.

Scorpius se giró para quedar ahora sí frente a él.

Y Harry reaccionó tras su aparente letargo de acción.

¡Joder!

.

Apenas había comenzado a dirigir sus manos hacia su MUY dolorida y palpitante polla para guardarla -por más dura que esta estuviera-, antes de que, en tan solo una fracción de segundo después, una mano suave pero tensa apretara su muñeca y una boca, que parecía tanto el mismísimo infierno como el más puro paraíso, todo en uno, le tomara hasta la empuñadura haciéndose a sí mismo casi ahogar debido al jadeo ronco y profundo que le nació.

'Joder', pensó absolutamente cegado por la lujuria y el placer.

—S... Scorp-pius. Par... Argg. Basta. Para, ¡Joder, para!

Un suave y lujurioso 'Pop' llegó a escucharse a pesar de todo el ruido de fondo cuando el pequeño pecado andante le soltó de manera perversa su traicionero miembro.

Su necesidad casi le hizo doblarse, y sobre todo acercarse de nuevo en busca de la húmeda fuente de ese calor en el que se había visto recientemente envuelto. Pero tenía que resistir. Debía de... No podía. No podía dejarse ceder antes este 'niñato' y... No, eso no era cierto. Él no podía ceder, cierto, pero no por ese niño, no realmente al menos. La cruda verdad era que él sabía que a lo que no debía dejarse ceder era a sus propios oscuros potentes deseos de tomar al mocoso impertinente y hacerlo y marcarlo como suyo justo allí. E indefinidamente. Y lo odiaba por ello. Por hacerlo querer cosas que hacía ya mucho se había impuesto dejar atrás.

El moreno se estremeció ligeramente al recordar a cuantos les había roto el improbable sueño de un, 'compromiso' con él y ahora llegaba este maldito niño y...

Una mano casi se podría decir femenina le sacó de sus tormentosos pensamientos cuando le tomó al mismo tiempo que aquella voz endiabladamente sexy y más que sugerente le hablaba. Tentándolo. Haciéndose maldecirse a sí mismo por desearle tanto y querer dejarse flaquear... hasta que algo dentro del mayor pareció quebrarse ante lo siguiente dicho por entre aquellos labios. Algo que, en la mente de Harry le hizo cambiarlo. Quisiera o no.

—Soy suyo, señor Potter. Me quiera o no... soy suyo... señor.

'Señor'.

Las palabras dichas suaves pero firmes y correctas se asentaron y anidaron en su mente. Las manos le dejaron en paz un instante y, cuando reabrió los ojos refulgentes de llamas verdes que nunca notó había cerrado, pudo ver frente a él a un joven sí, pero a un joven decidido que en ese momento estaba entregándose entero por algo que quería sin saber en lo que se metía, porque este mocoso no podía saberlo, ¿cierto?

Todo un espectáculo y algo más allá de la tentación para él y sus caprichos algo insanos.

Sumisamente entregado por propia voluntad y completo libre albedrío pero con un fuego propio y una determinación y terquedad que solo terminaban por hacerlo aún más y más bello por el regalo que mostraba con su rendición a él.

Y Harry se perdió.

Toda aquella persistente lista de sensatas razones por las cuales se había arbritariamente negado a hacer algún tipo de avance hacia él eran ahora nada. Ahora en su mente carecían de la validez y peso suficiente. Todo lo que sabía voló muy muy lejos y ya no regresó más a él.

Rendidos.

Ambos.

Scorpius rendido ante la idea de la dominación y poder.

Harry, rendido indomablemente ante la propia necesidad de consumir toda esa sumisa voluntad otorgada. Corrompiéndolo con la oscura sensación de poder. Un poder que le cegaba a todo.

Miles de pensamiento innegables y contradictorios corrieron a través de la mente de ambos en apenas esos segundos en que sus miradas se mantuvieron.

Cientos de sensaciones explotaron en sus sentidos.

Asintiendo rápidamente y sin parar de mirarlo fijamente, Harry finalmente tragó en seco el nudo en su garganta y habló;

—Espero seas tan bueno como pareces chico... porque él era realmente hábil con su pequeña sucia boca —dijo con voz ronca por el deseo y sonriendo con casi burla. Un reto. Todo un reto—. ¿A qué esperas mocoso?

La ardiente mirada en esos afilados ojos de plata fundida no tardó nada en llegar. Medio enfado, medio medio ¿calentura? ¿deseo? ¿perverso placer? Lo que sea que fuera solo terminó por encenderles un grado más. Era insoportable el calor que por dentro ambos sentían. No era sangre ya corriendo por sus venas. Era lava. Ardiendo. Quemándolos. Fundiéndolo todo a su paso y no dejando nada detrás. No importaba. No cuando su dura y extremadamente necesitada polla se vio de repente hundida hasta la campanilla y quizás hasta un poco más allá también.

El moreno jadeó cuando el reflejo nauseoso del chico hizo que la boca de este le apresara aún más en su cálida y húmeda caverna. Sus manos ya no se contuvieron al hacer el viaje hacia aquellos cabellos de seda para terminar por apretarlos con fuerza entre sus dedos e incluso tironearlos para liberar un poco de la tensión que le embargaba.

—Amm... sí, así. Mierda. Más... —dijo el hombre al tiempo que, sin demora ni pudores tomaba con demanda la cabeza del joven postrado a sus pies y, literalmente, la guiaba contra su eje una y otra y otra vez. Follándole la boca como desde hacía tanto había anhelado hacer y vengándose apenas por todos esos momentos en los que el chico se había decidido a dejarle ver su deseo y tentación, mientras que éste solo hacía sonidos ahogados pero sin negarle nada solo se dejaba— ¡Joder! Sí, sigue. Vamos, bebé. Así, sí, toma más, un poco más... Mierda. Joder.

'Joder, joder, joder, joder, joder, joder ¡JODER!'

Harry soltó un muy profundo y ronco quejido desde lo más hondo de sus entrañas al sentir su semilla salir disparada de él hacia esa boca que aún se esmeraba en exprimir todo de él. Sintió, como nunca, un cansancio y agotamiento extremo adueñarse de él en cuanto terminó de vaciarse en aquella infame boca que por lo visto era a la mar de talentosa también. Cada músculo que anteriormente había tensado como un muy tirante resorte ahora se había aflojado; disfrutando de ver a esa garganta trabajando por tragárselo todo de una manera que casi podría llamarse, codiciosa.

—Eres mío —susurró, sorprendido de que aquellas palabras realmente hubiesen salido de su propia boca.

—Lo soy —dijo el chico, levantándose y yendo hacia la boca de éste, pero deteniéndose lo justo para quedar tentadoramente cerca y a la vez claramente aguardando el 'permiso' para continuar con ello.

Ninguno de ellos dando ni la más mínima importancia al hecho de que eran más que un poco observados aún con la muy mala iluminación rojiza del lugar, por la dinámica que mostraban entre ellos. O más bien de como ellos se estaban comportando, allí, justo en medio de la muy conocida sala roja en un más que conocido antro gay. Olvidando olímpicamente el hecho de que ambos de ellos habían recientemente entrado allí con otras parejas por detrás.

'Bueno', pensó Scorp, 'ciertamente pudo haber ido peor'. Tembló al pensar en el laberinto oscuro que había encontrado se hallaba al otro lado del salón. Allí era donde el sexo parecía ser una ley y por lo que apenas en unos segundos vio... era también donde los excesos reinaban. 'Quizás pudiera ir con Ha... mi señor...', pensó degustando el pensamiento de esas dos sencillas finales palabras que sabía tanto le gustaban al moreno. Quizás, pero más adelante porque, llegados al caso, después de finalmente haber conseguido hacer ceder al moreno a permitirle aquello. Después de haber logrado que éste le dejara hacer 'algo' con él después de tanto tiempo negándoles a ambos el gusto no tenía ninguna duda de que él sería capaz de conseguir que el otro le aceptase a su lado como algo más...

Algo más duradero y ¿porqué no? Longevo.

Scorpius NO era estúpido y definitivamente no era un Slytherin por nada, eso era seguro.

Aquí estaban todas las cartas y él se aseguraría de que le tocara la mejor baraja. Pero mientras... Mientras jugaba...

* * *

**Muchas pero muchas gracias a esas personitas que han comentado dejándome saber que les ha gustado ;)**

**Nos leemos pronto.**  
**Besos y cuídense.**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen al maravilloso mundo de JK Rowling y la historia es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

_Scorpius NO era estúpido y definitivamente no era un Slytherin por nada, eso era seguro._

_Aquí estaban todas las cartas y él se aseguraría de que le tocara la mejor baraja. Pero mientras... Mientras jugaba..._

Él era astuto y, lo mejor, era _paciente_. Tal y como aquella propia noche lo demostraba. Él podía esperar, por AÑOS incluso; esperaría lo que hiciese falta hasta el perfecto segundo exacto en el que sabía sería prudente actuar.

Y por eso mismo fue que supo fue que supo desde hacía ya mucho que, conseguir que el gran héroe le note como algo más que un mocoso amigo de su HIJO menor -como si fuera poco-, servía en definitiva la parte fácil del asunto. Ahora no solo debía de hacer que este mantuviera su atención únicamente en él hasta que fuera casi un adicto a su sola presencia y luego el resto (sea lo que eso fuera porque aún no lo definía ni él mismo en realidad), sino que, además, él debía de probar y demostrar que él era ciertamente más que capaz y que estaba aún más que dispuesto a cumplir cualquier capricho por parte del moreno. Ya fuera adentrarse como moverse en aquel tan mal visto y pensado estilo de vida que el delicioso héroe había elegido llevar desde hacía ya mucho tiempo según lo que hubo podido averiguar.

Recién entonces fue cuando, al término de pensar aquello, notó que en verdad todo aquello le estaba entusiasmando por cuenta propia más que por mera resignación de soportarlo por un fin.

Él había investigado todo aquello en cuanto su joven mente comprendió que, de hecho, había terminado enamorado hasta el tuétano del padre de su mejor amigo, quien encima de todo no era otro que el otrora enemigo de su padre y para colmo de colmos el jodido héroe de todo el mundo mágico. Eso no había sido algo fácil de asimilar pero, definitivamente pudo corroborar que aquello no era tan solo un mero capricho adolescente ni algo que se fuera a pasar en algún momento pronto. Cayó estrépitosamente en la cuenta de que esos 'sentimientos' tan profundos y complejos que le embargaban cada vez que le veía, oía, olía o sentía; no iban a cambiar. Ya no.

Él no era así y los que lo conocían lo sabían. Él ciertamente NO había esperado por más de dos años para echarse atrás justamente entonces, no cuando tenía lo que tanto quería al mero roce de sus muy ansiosas yemas. No. No, no y no. Definitivamente no.

Hubo un tiempo, al principio de todo, en que en verdad dudó. No solo tenía en contra el hecho de que él casi le doblara la edad y que de fuera el papá de su mejor amigo -cosa que por cierto terminó por hacerlo ver aún más-, También estaba el indefectible hecho de que, su padre, por mucho que se esforzase o más bien forzase a 'tolerar' a su amigo; aún así no podía ocultar que éste le molestaba ¡Y todo a causa de que este luciera como el vivo calco de su propio padre! Pobre Albus, él sabía que el otro odiaba ir a su casa sabiendo que su padre estaría allí mirándolo de aquella manera, siempre, pero ni modo. Eran mejores amigos después de todo.

Scorp también tuvo su fase de; 'lo evito y así quizás pase...' Obviamente no sirvió. Pero bueno, a lo que él se refería con ello era a que, al día presente, había logrado su primer objetivo, y pasó, y...

La exquisita sensación en la boca siendo completamente arrasada, degustada; y hasta se atrevería a decir, follada, le interrumpió y cortó todo pensamiento... coherente al menos.

Apenas si notó cuando se vio siendo arrastrado fuera. Tan solo volviendo lentamente en sí cuando se vio bruscamente desprendido de aquellos labios que le supieron a pura gloria infinita y a placer absoluto. A manjares exquisitos listos para su ansiosa degustación y cateo; antes de verse siendo arrastrado de la mano una vez más. SU mano. Y esa fue toda la distracción que precisó el joven para perder la completa atención del entorno... y d todo lo demás de su vista y mente.

Con algo de esfuerzo -debido a su muy poco cooperativo cerebro de enamorado-, llegó a notar al menos las manchas de colores cambiantes.

Rojo, hasta salir de aquel lugar donde hubo logrado al fin hacer que su héroe cayera en su red. Y manchas de mezclas extrañas después. Naranjas, rojos;negros y azules. Marrones y ligeros blancos. Todos ellos pasaban como borrones hasta llegar a un solo y único color oscuro.

Estaban fuera.

Apenas llegó a registrar eso antes de verse siendo duramente estampado contra lo que él supuso fuera una de las paredes de entrada o cercanas a ella.

Al fin...

—Eres un maldito mocoso ladino, ¿lo sabes, cierto? —preguntó Harry de manera retórica puesto que realmente no esperaba ninguna respuesta—. Pero... eres un mocoso muy tentador. Mucho...

Las manos fuertes y callosas apresaban con firmeza las más pequeñas y delicadas a cada lado de su rostro, a la altura de sus oídos. Unos oídos que aún zumbaban debido al fuerte ruido que había habido dentro de aquel local. Su pecho y pelvis aprisionándolo con lujuria no disimulada. Para nada. Su boca... creando todo tipo de pensamientos pecaminosos al verlos y sentirlos ir hacia su sensible lóbulo de la oreja para luego bajar tortuosamente lento, hablando hacia el cuello a cada segundo más y más sensitivo debido a tanto estímulo y a su propia poca experiencia y hacer con ello que él se estremeciera todo con cada pequeño resquicio de tibio aliento al chocar con su piel.

—Tan, tan tentador... Me has buscado desde hace tanto —Scorp no pudo evitar abrir grande sus ojos de acero— ¡Oh, sí! Lo he sabido. Desde siempre —le aclaró el otro al ver de reojo como sus pequeños y brillantes ojos de acero líquido, antes velados y nublados por la pasión, se abrían por la sorpresa y quizás hasta un poco de mortificación—. Tsk, no soy jefe de aurores por nada Scorpius. Lo supe, y esperé. Esperé jodidamente mucho para que esta estúpida fantasía tuya se te pasara. Pero no. Tenías que ser tan obstinado como siempre. No ha pasado, lo sé, lo noto; y confieso que ya estoy harto de evitar lo que parece inevitable. Así que, la pregunta aquí es, ¿sabes realmente en lo que te estás metiendo conmigo? ¿sabes acaso lo que hago? ¿De mis preferencias? ¿Sabes acaso lo que me gusta hacer y que me hagan? ¿Lo que me calienta? ¿Lo que soy? —dijo el moreno con la voz cada vez más y más ronca, evidentemente excitado y aún más al ver la evidente sumisión de aquel que, por lo general, era uno de los jóvenes más altivos que conocía. Mostrándose igual a su padre en sus mejores días. Tenerlo así, rendido y jadeante ante él sin que tan siquiera le importara ni un ápice quien pudiera estar viendo todo aquello. Todo, todo en aquel chiquillo lo tentaba. Lo invitaba... y por eso mismo fue que decidió hacerlo sufrir un poco más. Que sufriera de placer igual que él. Y fue por eso que metió entonces su musculosa mano entre aquellos esbeltos -casi diría femeninos-, muslos y presionó, fuerte, hacia arriba; hacia la entrepierna que comenzaba a mostrar su entusiasmo. Riendo por lo bajo al escuchar un más que sonoro y revelador gemido—. Contesta serpiente lujuriosa, ¿tienes acaso una mínima idea de en lo que te estás metiendo? ¡Contesta!

—Sí...

Orden y respuesta.

La fiebre en el héroe crecía. Ahora la curiosidad le ardía.

—¿Qué sabes? ¿Cómo? —preguntó un poco tenso mientras con su rodilla apretaba aún más la muy joven y sensible pelvis del menor—. Contesta.

—Lo sé. Sé... sé que te... le gusta lo du-duro. Dominar. Le gusta dominar. Aggh... Mmm —medio susurró, medio gimió al final.

—¿Cómo?

—Sé porque, porque... lo vi. Un día. Sin querer. Yo, no sabía. No entendí. Pero, averigüe... Y, ahora lo hago... señor. Lo entiendo. Todo.

Todo.

Exacto, todo, pareció detenerse ante aquellas palabras dichas casi al descuido. Una tentación imposible de digerir. Una invitación imposible de rechazar.

—Y, dime, pequeño mocoso ladino; ¿Te crees capaz de merecer el que corra el riesgo contigo?

Sí, podía sonar duro. Cruel incluso. Pero el chico sería un grave problema si todo aquello se iba a la mierda -como siempre presintió sería con él en cualquier escenario que pudiera imaginar-. El chico no era alguien a callar con la facilidad de siempre. Por suerte, tampoco era nada similar a si jodido padre.

—Lo soy. Lo deseo, señor. Mucho... y desde hace tanto que mi cuerpo reacciona de tan solo verle y mis piernas tiemblan queriendo solo ceder y rendirse ante usted en cuanto le escucho hablar. Ordenar, algo, lo que sea. No importa. Mi cuerpo reacciona y mis nervios me exasperan. Ha sido así desde que le conozco y, no puedo, yo... Merezco el riesgo, señor ¡Sé que lo hago! Y, lo hago, porque lo anhelo, lo anhelo demasiado como para echar a perder esta, más que segura, única oportunidad.

El moreno se resistía. Luchaba contra sus propias ansias de dejarse y ceder porque el maldito rubiecito era un pecado andante que desde hacía años quería corromper. Poseer. Pero, así y todo, no podía quitarse d encima esa muy molesta sensación de que todo parecía ser, quizás demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Sobre todo porque, había algo, una pequeña espina que le estaba comenzando a picar. Su rostro se puso serio de inmediato ante ello.

—Respóndeme a esto, ¿te atrae la idea de ser un sumiso en general? ¿someterte?... ¿O esto es solo una especie de juego, de prueba para ver que es lo que se siente someterse a mí? Piensa bien tu respuesta porque, si cabe la más mínima posibilidad de que creas que luego cambiaré por ti desde ya te digo que eso nunca sucederá.

Frío. Directo.

Sincero.

Este era su estilo de vida. Su razón de ser. Una parte tan intrincada de él sin la que sabía no podría subsistir porque él necesitaba eso. Necesitaba el control absoluto tanto como respirar. Y no dejaría eso. Por nadie. Por nada.

—No tengo porque pensarlo, señor. Lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido y, no, realmente no me interesa ser el sumiso de nadie más que de usted ni, 'experimentar'. Confieso que dudé mucho cuando vi lo que 'realmente' ser eso significaba. Pero, a pesar de todo, lo quiero. Lo anhelo y deseo. Pero no con cualquiera. Quiero, necesito someterme a usted y solo usted, señor, por mi libre elección. Solo a usted. Lo... Lo amo. Intenté de no, pero... yo... lo hago y, hacer esto por usted. CON usted...

—Joder pequeño... —dijo el mayor alejándose inmediatamente un paso hacia atrás y sin ser consciente del cariñosos apelativo que había soltado hacia el otro por la conmoción. Aunque sus manos le picaran por volver a tomarlo él siguió allí, a un paso de él que de pronto se sentía tan jodidamente lejano que molestaba, y respirando agitadamente. Esto era más, mucho más de lo que creía estar listo para enfrentar. Nunca. Aquello, aquello le sonaba a 'compromiso'... y la sola idea de aquello le causaba temblar por tan fuerte escalofrío. Eso era algo que, tras el chasco de su tormentosa relación fallida con Ginevra había evitado a toda costa.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de él que lamentablemente conocía muy bien, le decía que la decisión ya había sido tomada. Que nunca fue suya para tomar o tan siquiera pensar. Para bien o para mal, su instinto parecía estar pateándole realmente duro en el culo para que volviera a acercarse a él.

Así que lo hizo, siguió a su instinto, ese que tantas veces le había salvado... o casi...

Acercándose minúsculos pasos a la vez hasta hacer un nuevo contacto de cuerpo a cuerpo porque la llama de la necesidad que el chico había encendido en él comenzaba a amenazar con incendiarlo todo. Pero, eso no evitó que de hecho él fuera a terminar tomando su mano y solo, asentir.

* * *

**Muchas pero muchas gracias a esas personitas que han comentado dejándome saber que les ha gustado y espero sigan haciéndolo para saber si les gusta, ok? ;)**

**Nos leemos pronto.**  
**Besos y cuídense.**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
